A Secret Project
by Guitarlove
Summary: Winter is fed up with Leven not telling her what his mysterious project is. It doesn't help that nobody will tell her what it is. LevenXWinter  This is my first fanfic, ever!


Even Their Sycophants Love Each Other

It was a warm day in Geth's grand city, people walking and talking. Everyone was out today, not single person was sick or tired, or just too lazy to move. It was a near-perfect day in Foo, which is sometimes quite the rarity.

Leven was busy with some sort of secret project; nobody had a single clue what he was up to. Not even Winter had any idea what it was. In fact, she was the one with the least idea. Considering she was dating the Want, she preferred to be in the know. Unfortunately, Leven wouldn't budge or sway.

"Would you please tell me?" She begged, while he was working on the project in a large basement. "You've been like this for over a month now!"

"Sorry, its not ready yet!" He called back. He didn't really enjoy not telling her...okay he kind of did. But, he couldn't ruin the surprise.

Winter sighed in frustration. She hated it when he did this kind of stuff. Sneaking off and doing something without telling her. It just drove her insane!

In a huff and a puff, she walked outside, pacing back and forth, thinking and thinking. She had to figure it out! She just had to! When, all of a sudden, she felt something climb on her shoulder.

"Is that you Lily?" Lily was Winter's long-lost sycophant, until they made up about six months ago.

"Guess again," Clover voice rang, invisible for a few moments, before taking off his hood.

"Oh, hello Clover," she said with not much emotion. She was too frustrated to show emotion.

"What's wrong?" he asked, now on her other shoulder.

"Lev's working on some project, and he won't tell me what it is!" she cried in nearly one breath.

"Oh, you mean your pres-" he quickly stopped himself, and he vanished in invisibility.

"My what?" she responded with some confusion. Well, it was something that involved herself. That wasn't too odd. But, it was still a little strange.

"Nothing, nothing!" he insisted. "Really, I was thinking of something completely different, and nothing to do with your bir-!" He cut himself off again.

"With my what?" she asked, quite perplexed. She had no idea what the heck this was about. She really wished she did.

"Well, I gotta go!" within moments, he was gone, not just invisible.

"I was so close, yet so far," she sighed.

All of a sudden, there was a large "thud!" that sounded.

"Not enough," Geth sighed, a little disappointment in his voice.

"Oh, Geth, hi," Winter turned around to face him.

He was wearing his usual robe, but he was wearing pretty casual clothes underneath. It was just a green tee and dark pants.

"Hello," he replied. "Something on your mind?"

Winter always thought he had the power to read her mind or something. She sometimes minded, sometimes didn't. It was somewhere in between, today.

"Yeah," she answered,"Lev won't tell me his secret project. Clover almost told me. I almost wish he did."

"I'm afraid I'm as clueless as you are."

"That doesn't help me much."

"You don't have much patience."

"You have too much patience."

"No such thing, really."

"You might be right on that, but you have too much."

They could have go on for hours, when Geth suddenly stopped, climbing up on his castle again.

"Sorry, I have to relieve boredom!" he said, walking up the wall.

Winter sighed heavily, wishing she just knew what was going on.

She walked to a nearby tree, and she just thought and thought. She lost track of what she was originally thinking about. She stopped worrying so much about Leven's project, though, that's not really saying much. Its really not.

Eventually, she got tired of just thinking. She had to do something.

She decided to practice her kilve skills, despite being pretty good at it already. She wanted to be better at Geth one day, at least just as good. Though, she isn't very much of an at least person.

After a few hours of tearing a dummy to pieces, she took a break. When I say break, I mean she just worked on her freezing power skills, instead.

She did occasionally missed the adventures she had before Foo was restored. On retrospect, that was the only thing she really missed. She didn't miss stopping people from taking over multiple worlds, almost getting killed, or any of that fun stuff. No, she just missed the fighting, running, and having fun part.

Before she knew it, it was evening. She sighed heavily, the some odd numbered time today. She was on her way back to the castle, when she heard winds blowing her ears. It almost sounded like a voice. It did sound like a voice! She couldn't place the speaker, but she knew it was important.

"Its done, its done," the winds whispered, giving her a cool wind down her back. "It is finally done."

"What's done?" she asked the sky and wind.

"Just go to the courtyard," the winds whispered back,"the courtyard, the courtyard."

Without much thought, she went to the courtyard within the castle walls. The sun dipped down the sky, giving the sky a magnificent color. The stars started to fill the sky, giving her a good reason to stare at the sky. It was the most beautiful night she ever saw.

The stars usually fought for placements, knocking each other left and right. That did look really nice, but the sky had constellations tonight. Not your ordinary, stationary constellations. No, those are for Reality, not Foo. Foovian constellations are far more spectacular.

In the sky, Leven, the same Leven Winter saw when she first met him, was laying down on his porch mattress. This was way back when Leven still lived with his late aunt and uncle. In the moving picture, it appeared he was talking with Clover. Above him appeared a blurry girl from the back. She immediately recognized the girl: her 13-year-old self.

She stared at the picture for what seemed like ages to her. Soon, the picture changed to a room very familiar to her. It was the room where Jamoon stole her gift, flashes of wind-like stars whooshed down at starry-Jamoon. She remembered when that happened. Seconds later, from the back again, Leven was holding pony-tailed, unconscious Winter. She just felt the emotion in the moving picture.

Again, the picture changed. It was when Phoebe passed them on the boat. You know, when they suddenly started making out. She felt a tinge of warmth on her face. She knew she was blushing by now. She was probably redder than a Red Delicious by now.

Another familiar picture was shown, from when they were alone in the prison. When they almost made out, before Geth interrupted them.

The next picture surprised her. It was of a distressed Winter in line for the Gate to Reality on the left. The right had a stressed out Leven on Alder. She didn't get it at first, but when she did, a small tear fell down on her face.

The final picture was of the large banquet after Foo was restored. At the end of the table, without a tinge of warmth on their faces, Leven and Winter shared a kiss. She couldn't believe what happened.

"Are you happy now?" Leven's voice sounded from behind. Without thinking, she turned around to face him.

She just nodded a lot for a couple minutes. "So, this was your project?"

"Yeah, I had to give you a decent birthday gift," he said as if it were obvious.

"You remembered my birthday?" she was a little surprised. She didn't except the aging-by-experience Want to remember birthdays.

"Of course, you are my girlfriend," he answered.

"Good point," she admitted.

"It took so long because those stars are really stubborn," he sighed heavily. She could tell it was hard work for the current Want.

"Well..it was worth it," she chuckled. "It was definitely worth it. I have no doubt about it."

"Seriously?" Leven questioned.

"Seriously." Winter decided to silence him with a kiss. He didn't seem to mind.


End file.
